Schadenfreude
by IckieZiegler
Summary: Lulu is knocked up and pops out a kid. Oh, and it's Dante's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was hidden in the space between the bed and the wall her back was leaning against. She had been in this place before and replayed all the same thoughts that had gone through. There was no room in her head for all the yelling that had taken place last time and all the input she didn't necessarily plan on asking for. It all came down to another bought of perpetual panic attacks and nearly endless morning sickness that couldn't be cured.

Then he walked in and there was no more thoughts floating around and suffocating her. There was nothing than her sitting against the wall on the floor, staring at a pregnancy test, and tears running down her face. He didn't have to guess the results.

He slid down next to her before pulling her into his arms. There wasn't much he could say that would be right in that situation, but simply holding her was something he had never done wrong before. He kissed her forehead while slipping the test from between her fingers to take a look at it for himself.

"I…" She coked out at first with little luck. She immediately sat up and wiped at her soaked cheeks. "I'm not hiding. I just didn't want to wait and Carly offered me some privacy."

"I didn't think you were." His voice was excessively calm as if he were walking on verbal eggshells.

"How did you know I was here anyway?"

"Ma said you were sick earlier. You fainted but refused to go to the hospital so Carly gave you a room."

"She called you?"

"She was worried about you. Knew I would be worried about you. It's not a big deal."

"It's not really considered privacy if the hotel manager calls around throwing out other people's business."

"She didn't know you were taking a pregnancy test or else probably wouldn't have called. She'd be up here herself making sure you were okay. Probably something she can relate to."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just really wasn't ready to see the world just yet. I only took the test ten minutes ago."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No…"

"So what do we do now then? We can go to my place and just hang out… We could go to the Haunted Star…"

"I probably shouldn't drink until we decide what we're going to do."

"…to see your family."

"Same difference. That means no Jakes too. No beer. No bar downstairs. If I say pregnant that is 9 months of no alcohol. People in my family don't do that very well."

"Lucky does for the most part. He tries to at least."

"He's an addict. It doesn't count." She started shaking her head. "I'm insane. I'm sitting her thinking about something as remedial as my next drink and I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant." With each time she said it her voice would register a new tone as if it was just finally hitting her. Suddenly she turned to him. "You knocked me up."

"Yep." He nodded along. "Why don't we go to Kelly's and pick up some food on the way back to my place. Then we can talk all about how I got you pregnant."

"Or we could stay here and get room service. They make fried pickles here because it's the only way Carly will willingly eat vegetables without being pregnant."

"Fried pickles? Is that a pregnancy thing?"

"No. That's an always thing. Oh, and get ginger ale. When I was pregnant last time I couldn't breathe without tasting stomach acid. Ginger helps."

A quick phone call downstairs and an hour later they were on the bed tucked under the covers with their food containers spread across the floor. He was on his back with her tucked under his arm lying on her side, and her thigh slightly over his.

"Are you expecting me to have an abortion just because I've had one before?" She asked out of no where with nothing accusatory to her voice.

"No. I'm not sure what to do think about your last pregnancy. I'm sure that things are at least slightly different than last time. I'm different than last time."

"Everything is different. My family doesn't send people away we just ignore them so that's the same, but I'm not the same person I was then. The Falconeris' don't seem the type to just give a kid a name and then ship it off until it becomes grown enough to be power hungry."

"What about the Cornthos side?"

"What about it? Mike is a great guy even if he's done some bad things before. I've known Sonny my entire life and he was great with me as a kid even until I met you. I remember being excited to see him when I was too little to know anything better. And I love Michael, Morgan, and Jocelyn."

"Are you saying that you want to have the baby then?"

"No. Not necessarily. I'm just saying things are different. There are different things to consider."

"Well…where do you want to start?"

"If we had the baby, would we be able to give it a good life? Not just help it be healthy, but actually give it a life. With happiness and love and everything a person's supposed to get."

"I think so. I think we'll never love anyone the way we love each other now and if we had a baby then we'd love it more than anything too. It would be just pieces of us put together in one person."

"Would you still love me that much if I didn't want the baby?"

"Yes. I'm not going to stop loving you for anything." He kissed the top of her head. She had shifted on to her back and began threading her fingers through his.

"The kid would have a lot of family around." She started giggling. "How would we explain that their cousins would also be their uncles?"

"It sounds so wrong when you say it out loud like that." He had pulled her over until she was lying directly on top of him staring down at his wide eyes and huge grin. "You want the baby." He was reading her mind rather than questioning. She bit her lip and nodded. In a rush of excitement he rolled them completely over so he was lying on top of her.

"You're going to squish it!"

Thank you for reading. Please review the good, the bad, the anything else...

Thank you for replying! Please keep them coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He woke up to her sitting with her legs folded together at the foot of the bed sipping a cup of coffee. "Should you really be drinking that?" he asked which earned himself a look as if he had just stepped on a landmine that could go off at any second. "I mean, most pregnant women avoid caffeine."

"And most humans would have to avoid me if I didn't have any," she said flatly taking another sip.

"That's a good point. Shouldn't we wait till we see what the doctor says?"

"Don't you think it's already too late to be questioning the coffee I've already started drinking? It's not like I've downed a whole pot. It's one cup, Dante."

"You're right. I'm sorry." He leaned up and kissed her good morning.

"Actually, I got a little paranoid about it earlier too." She sighed and leaned back. "I called Spinelli and he looked it up." She tilted her head and the corners of her mouth effortlessly pulled up as she smoothed the sheet in front of her. "He says that there's no real verified proof about caffeine and pregnancy except that excessive caffeine use could lead to miscarriage. So I'm just having one cup and everything should be fine. Plus, I'm seeing Dr. Lee today."

"That fast? How long have you been awake anyway?" he asked as she set her coffee down. She then crawled her way over to where he was laying and straddled his hips. As she took her seat his hands instinctively went to her thighs.

"Awhile, I guess. I called the hospital and there was a hole in schedule so I buttered Epiphany up to fit me in…which isn't really in her job description so it will probably cost me big. Then, I got coffee and did some thinking."

"Does your thinking have anything to do with the fact that you're on top of me right now? Cause I like those thoughts."

"Those thoughts are what got us here in the first place."

"Exactly. Good thoughts."

"Actually I was thinking about other things… Not 'good' thought things."

"Like what?"

"Like, I'm not going to marry you."

"Excuse me?"

"I remember what you said about having a family when Claudia was trying to get you to get her pregnant. And I don't want you to propose thinking we have to get married and then me have to tell you no. So… Just one major life altering event at a time." The words fell out of her mouth with complete ease that he couldn't even look at her while he nodded his non-agreement. "Hey, I love you. It's not that I never want to marry you… I'm just not ready and I'm now having a baby."

"You're ready to have a baby, but not ready to get married?"

"The baby thing just happened."

"Someday?"

"A definite possibility." She smiled and tried to give her best reassuring kiss.

"So you said 'decisions'. Is there more?" He asked after clearing his throat.

"Yeah. I was thinking about Sonny. This baby would be his first grandchild. And I know that you don't necessarily want him to be apart of your life, and he and I have moved on to peaceful coexistence since I found he was covering for Michael. I want to give this baby as many people to love it as possible. I don't want the baby for a second to feel the way I did when I was growing up."

"So you want Sonny to be apart of our child's life?"

"I want everyone to be apart of our baby's life. All the love possible."

"I don't know…" Without warning he had picked her up and moved her over so he could get out of bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace. "I understand for the most part, but Sonny's a criminal."

"So is my father…and my brother. If we limit our family's access to our baby based on criminal records I wouldn't even be allowed near my own kid."

"It's different and you know it."

"You only met Sonny as an adult, but I've known him my entire life. There were times when he was around for me when my own father wasn't. He was great to me when I was little. He's just less friendly as an adult."

"Lulu…"

"I'm not creating a fan club for him. I haven't forgiven him for shooting you. I'm not saying we should let the baby stay with him or anything. I'm just saying that maybe when it comes to crazy things like holidays…which we now have to start celebrating…that we include him. Or at least accept that he's there since he probably would be anyway."

"Alright. You're right. He'd be around anyway. Why not let him use his tainted money to spoiler our kid."

"Exactly." She leaned up on her knees to kiss his standing form. A loud beeping rang out from across the room where his pants had been discarded the night before. "Guess that means you need to go…?"

"Yeah, but I really don't want to."

"Go. Someone has to support me and baby."

"I'm not ready to leave our bubble just yet." His started to travel south of her hips. "We had this hotel room and we haven't even taken full advantage of it yet." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Ma," he said from the small table. He incessantly bounced his leg in place which caused a noticeable shake that instantly caught her eye. There was also a coffee waiting her sitting across from him which was just another sign. She hadn't seen him like this in awhile, she hadn't seen him in awhile, and now he was definitely going to throw news at her. She could feel it in her bones the second she took a small look into the tiny diner, so with wide eyes she cautiously sat down in the seat.

"Out with it," she answered in a very calm and even voice. "Don't 'hey Ma' me. What happened?"

"A son can't have breakfast with his mother?"

"I know you better than anyone else. What's going on? Is this about Lulu being sick? Is she alright?" With each question her voice reached an octave higher than the last just inches away from full on panic. It wasn't until she was practically out of her seat ready to rush the door that she noticed Dante laughing. "Dante Angelo Falconeri! I swear you better tell me what is going on right now!"

"Ma! Calm down. It's nothing to be worried about…well…definitely something to be worried about but nothing too… life threatening."

"Dante!"

"Lulu's pregnant, Ma." He may have said it with a smile but he was still fidgeting in his seat. He watched as her mouth dropped open and she sank further in her seat. "It's a good thing. We know we're young, but we decided together that we want to have the baby. So… feel free to… I don't know… congratulate me on my impending fatherhood…?" Olivia was still silent and no longer looking at him but rather off to the side deep in her own thought. "Ma? Are you okay?"

"My baby is having a baby…" Still shell shocked. It could have been the very last thing she expected to hear after he had called her for breakfast. For a brief moment she got teary-eyed, but then soon after bounced back. "I'm going to be a grandmother."

"Yep. You'll be a really freaking good grandmother."

"How is Lulu with all of this?"

"She's good. She's really good. We're good."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"I don't have to convince anybody. We're happy, Ma, excited even."

"You should marry that girl," she said right before taking her first sip of coffee. That was when the bouncing stopped and Dante's grin dissipated to a much smaller but still joyful smirk.

"Actually, Lulu doesn't want to get married. Not anytime soon anyway."

"Why is that?"

"She said we should make one life changing decision at a time, and having a baby was a rather big step to begin with."

"Well that doesn't sound to bad. It's not like she said she would never marry you. Trust me. That girl's got a pretty good head on her shoulders. Once that baby's born she'll never want to be rid of you."

"I just always pictured us a family. The way it should be with a mother, father, and the kid."

"You'll still be a family. It's not like you're going to leave her and the baby just because you're not married, right?" He didn't respond, but swallowed the last bit of what she assumed was his third or forth cup of coffee. "Hey. She's being responsible."

"How is not getting married responsible? She's pregnant with my child."

"Would it have been more responsible for me to marry Sonny when I got pregnant with you? No. I changed your dirty diapers all by myself and you grew up a better man for it."

"So now you're comparing me to Sonny? I'm as much of a danger to my child as Sonny was me when I was born?"

"Don't you pick a fight with me! You know damn well that is not what I'm saying! I'm saying that what seems right on paper isn't always right for the people involved. You and Lulu are going to go through a lot of changes with having a baby. Especially Lulu! Pregnancy can be overwhelming enough. I could see why she might want to wait. That is all."

"You're right."

"I'm you're mother. I'm always right," she said with a new smile as she got up from her seat. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to get to work. Where is Lulu anyway? I'm surprised you're not attached to her like a limb."

"She went to go tell Sonny about the baby. She decided that since this is Sonny's first grandchild that he should be apart of its life."

"How you feel about that?"

"Jury's out. I'm just choosing to trust Lulu on this one."

"Well I, for one, am very excited for the two of you."

"Thanks, Ma." A quick hug and she was out the door. He instantly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Her voice came out the other end and instantly calmed every one of his nerves.

"Hey. I miss you."

"Says the guy that fed me in bed this morning and then rushed out of the house for a second breakfast. And here I thought I was the one that was pregnant."

"Sympathy hunger."

"You've been sympathizing with my new pregnancy you're entire life?"

"Something like that. I could go for a third breakfast if you want get to Kelly's."

"I'm already at Sonny's house, but I'll call you after. Maybe we can have second lunch." She laughed, paused, and hung up the phone. She had been standing in the doorway for a good ten minutes before Dante called for no reason at all. She was nervous to even say she was pregnant out loud to herself let alone another person. The last time she was here she walked into to find Dante's coat covered in blood because Sonny had shot Dante directly in the chest. Chills ran down her spine and she considered turning back before going onward and barging into the large compound.

"Sonny!" She yelled right past the new guards she didn't recognize as if she owned the place. She plopped her jacket down on the couch in front of her and took a seat on his coffee table. She knew it made it him crazy when she used to do that and pretty soon she'd be big enough to fall through it. "Sonny! I need to talk to you."

"Lulu?" He came rushing down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I just said I need to talk to you. Hearing going with your old age?"

"You're making jokes. Should I be nervous?" he asked with a smile which exposed his charm and those dimples. There was definitely no turning back once she started to consider the possibility of her child being born with familiar dimples.

"I have news. News you should probably sit down for." He carefully made his way over to the couch and sat down in front of her. "Alright, don't say anything. Just let me talk…and just….shut up until I'm done." He nodded and leaned back into the cushions against the arm rest. He instantaneously propped up his head with his hand. "I'm pregnant." It was all she had to say to spring him up. His hands were at his knees and he leaned forward.

"You're pregnant?"

"You're not supposed to talk, remember?"

"I'm sorry. Continue."

"Dante and I decided together that we want to have the baby….together… And I thought you should know…" There was a long silence and he examined her face. "Okay…now you can talk."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Is Dante okay with you being here? Being around me probably puts you at risk."

"We agreed that you should be apart of the baby's life."

"I don't understand."

"I'm Luke Spencer's daughter. My life has always and will always been dangerous just on my own. In fact, you have a habit of rescuing me." She sighed. "And just because Dante doesn't want to take the place of being your oldest kid doesn't mean that your enemies are going to forget that you're his father anyway. No matter what we're in just as much danger without you as we are with you. I don't see why you shouldn't be allowed to know your first grandchild." She gave a soft smile before continuing. "Plus, you'll spoil us rotten."

"Wow, Lulu. I don't even know what to say…" With tears in his eyes he pulled her into a hug from where they sat.

"There are some rules though."

"Of course."

"Just because I want to surround this baby with all of its family members isn't an invitation to Dante." She looked him dead in the eyes. "My child won't be a tool for you to get closer to your son. If you ever use my baby you will never see it, me, or Dante again. No one will forgive you for that. It's hard enough forgiving you for things that have already happened."

"I promise you," he started matching the intensity in her voice. "I will never do anything to cause my grandchild pain. I will do everything in my power to love and protect my grandchild."

"You just like saying 'my grandchild.'" She smiled at him which earned another full grin from Sonny.

"It's certainly new."

"You're old. You'll get used to it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

He could hear the mixture of gags and coughs before the elevator had even opened. Internally substances tunneled through Lulu expanded throat and dumped itself out into the previously clean toilet. "Hey, beautiful," he said seemly as he lowered himself down onto the cold tile next to her. His hand started to traced simple circles along her back as her head leaned over for another round.

"You're home early." She started to slowly pull herself off the floor with his assistance on her hips after. Dante squeezed the toothpaste onto the tooth brush for her as she finished washing her face.

"I couldn't miss our daily appointment with the bathroom," he yelled on his way out of the room. "Well…daily is understating it. Hourly? Bi-hourly?"

"Do all women get morning sickness at four thirty in the afternoon or is it just one of those difficult Spencer things?"

"You're not nearly as funny as you think you are," she replied stepping out of the stick hole and plopped herself firmly down on the couch.

"Come here," he demanded taking a seat on the couch next to her. He tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear as his lips landed slowly on hers for a few simple kisses. Before she could catch her breath he gingerly gave his tongue access to her mouth, and let out a decently satisfied moan.

"You're a freak you know that," she laughed before he launched into another full scale pash.

"Mmm…" he groaned. "I love your tooth paste."

"Then why don't you just eat it instead of trying to lick it out of my mouth."

"My way is more fun." He leaned in again for a few butterfly smooches. "Is the baby okay with kissing?"

"Yes. The baby is very okay with the kissing." She moved his hand from where he was kneading at her butt and moved it to her stomach. "The baby is doing a little happy dance right now."

His sexually charged attention turned to his hand which was squarely on top of his child. "That's not fair. I want to feel the baby move."

"You will. Soon," she said as she started to stand. She pivoted until she was sitting across his lap. "Until then you'll just have to feel me move."

"I do like that," he whispered before landing in an intensely passionate kiss. His hand pulled at the edges of her shirt and reached under to rub her stomach from the top of her pants to the edge of her bra. As if on cue his phone began to ring.

"Answer your phone," she ordered as she pulled away. From her place on his lap she could see the word "Ma" flashing brightly. "It's your mom. You have to answer."

"Why? I can just call her back…after…"

"There will be no 'after' if you don't answer your phone. The other day I didn't answer my phone and she completely flipped out. She thought that something had happened to me and the baby even though only like…two hours before she heard the doctors say that everything was fine at the ultrasound. She's paranoid and she'll show up." She scooted her body onto the cushion next to him. "Plus, frequent vomiting doesn't really make a girl feel sexy even if you're obsessed with my toothpaste."

His expression looked deeply perplexed. The quickly grabbed his phone and answered before it could reach the voice mail. "Hey, Ma." Lulu smiled and rubbed his muscular arm as she listened to the one sided conversation. "Yeah, Lulu and the baby are just fine." "Well…she's not Italian so she's probably not going to eat a pound of lasagna herself just because she's carrying one." He watched Lulu nod in agreement. "No, still bring it. I'm still Italian. I'll eat it." "I love you, too. Bye."

"I really don't want to eat lasagna. In fact, I'd like to not have pasta or lasagna for a really long time. I'm an Irish New York girl, Dante. I need Chinese food regularly." After her minor rant her hand immediately grabbed her stomach. "No food. Baby doesn't like food."

"The baby is just going to have to live with it. You need to put something in there before the maybe coughs up your insides," he mistakenly said without thinking. Her hand instantly cupped her mouth as she ran to the bathroom. "I'm sorry," he called out after her. Slowly he made his way to continue their routine while she continued to get irregularly tortured by their unborn child.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he smiled rubbing her back the same way he did when he first go home. "I was thinking that maybe we should move the bed up against the door of the bathroom. That way when you start doing this in the middle of the night you can just roll over and be right next to the toilet."

"That's stupid."

"It sounds stupid, but the stains are still there from the other night when you didn't even make it to the bathroom."

"Still stupid."

"Fine, we'll just keep a bucket next to the bed at night."

"I'll probably just pass out on the bathroom floor like a slush anyway."

He gave her a genuine smile when she looked back at him before asking, "Do you think it will go away soon? The morning sickness," he clarified.

"Maybe. I didn't get this far last time."

"What does the doctor say?"

"She doesn't know. Some women have it throughout their entire pregnancy, some women never have it, and others only suffer through the first trimester." She whipped her face with a fresh hand towel, but made no effort to move from her spot. Her arms rested against the toilet and her head rested against her arms. She noticed he had stopped touching her and turned her head just in time to see a flash go off. "What the hell!"

"You looked so cute. I couldn't help myself."

"I don't like you anymore."

"I think you look beautiful. Morning sickness and all. Just think, when our kid gets older we can embarrass the hell out of him with pictures like this. Like my Ma does."

Lulu smiled a huge grin. "I still have that picture of you as a baby in the h tub in my wallet."

"And you're the one that's annoyed?"

"Did it sound like your Mom had stopped crying on the phone?"

"Couldn't tell you. I'm sure she's still balling her eyes out over her copy of the ultrasound dvd."

"She did seem a little obsess…" Before she could think of finishing her sentence her throat expanded and what little food she had managed to eat the day before fell to the bottom of the toilet. Between the gagging she could hear her boyfriend laugh. "You're sadistic."

**Author's Note: **Originally in this chapter Carly and Olivia were going to take Lulu to her first ultrasound, because Dante got called into a crime scene where he would tell Lucky about knocking up his sister. Then the whole Carly/Spinelli/Revenge thing happened. Carly is my favorite character, she was, she still is, but waiting for all this crap of a storyline to pass really took out the inspiration to have a supportive Lulu and Carly chapter. So, instead of waiting for it all to resurface I decided to move on to the next point in the story which is this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to smarten up and I hope you like it. Please please please comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Her intention was to burst into her room, but her condition made it impossible. As she wanted everything from her knees almost turned out in order to hold up her enlarged stomach which also caused her hips to swing from side to side. "Look at you waddling your way around," said the unborn baby's over excited grandmother. Olivia's hands innately headed for Lulu's tummy within seconds of being near her. "What brings you two here?" Her eyes were looking at her hand that was rubbing circles across Lulu's swollen abdomen as if she were talking to the baby.

"You're bitch of a cousin fired me." Lulu was in no mood to play baby talk with Olivia. She was feeling very much adult and wasn't allowed to act on it. There was very little sex and absolutely no alcohol which happened to be the two things she needed to cope with her horrible day.

"Kate fired you?"

"Actually she invited me to take a volunteer permanent leave of absence. If she were to have fired me she would have fired Maxie. Maxie loves her job and it would kill her to lose it. It would also kill Kate to lose Maxie, because then who would do all her work for her."

"Connie really got you worked up."

"I'm having a baby. A baby that will be her cousin…and she took away my income!"

"You're right. That definitely wasn't Connie's most tact way to handle things," she said cautiously while pulling out a chair for the pregnant woman before her. "But you'll be okay. Dante has a job…"

"Dante's a cop. He has no money."

"Alright, first you need to breathe and calm down. Getting yourself all bent out of shape is only going to raise your blood pressure and that's not good for the baby." Olivia asserted effectively and Lulu began to take deeper breaths. "You know as well as I do that you don't have to be working. There are people who would bend over backwards to support you in any way you need. In fact, job or not that baby is going to have more than it could possibly need."

"I don't want to be indebted to my family. I want to provide for my child."

"Honey, I understand more than anyone, but when it just doesn't work that way. You'll have to accept help, and no one will ever be able to blame you for it."

"Getting a job isn't even the least of my worries."

"What happened?"

"Kate…I'm sorry, Connie." Lulu corrected with spite. "…neglected to tell Maxie that she had told me to quit to save her job…so Maxie basically thinks I ditched her at work without any warning in the middle of this long never ending to-do list. So she stopped talking to me."

"Maxie being mad at you is hardly a first."

"She assumed I was moving out because of the baby so when I got home today all my stuff was waiting for me outside the door. She had found a new roommate and moved myself stuff out."

"Without talking to you."

"Yes! Because she's not talking to me, and Maxie tends to do impulsively immature stuff whenever she's upset."

"At least you have somewhere to go…and you'd have to move anyway."

"Yes, but the three of us and a baby won't survive in that house for very long. We were supposed to have time. We were supposed to at least look at other places, but Dante has his death grip on the loft at the moment. I don't think he realizes that the baby will be born and it will grow. He's talking like this kid will be small forever."

"I think all men do that. Especially if they think they're having a girl."

"But we're not having a girl. We're having a boy. And he'll grow. And did you say Dante was a giant kid? So I'm going to have this giant son and no where to put him!"

"Alright, back up a step," she said using her commanding voice. It was very stern and motherly, but then she softened from the middle of her heart outward. "You're having a boy!" Her eyes started to tear up.

"Yeah," The bottom of Lulu's throat answered as she eyes started to water in return. "I found out the other day. I couldn't hold out any longer. Dante doesn't know though. He's still determined to be surprised."

"I'm going to have a grandson!"

"Yep." Lulu nodded while her hand absentmindedly wondered her stomach.

"That's it. You don't get to worry about anything other than having this healthy baby. You'll have plenty of help and everything will work itself out. No matter what you're going to have a family and that's all that matters. You, my son….and my grandson."

"We're going to have to find a better name for you. Grandma…eh. We can do better."

"What's wrong with Grandma?"

"This kid already has my Grandma…and Dante's Grandma….You're different. We need a different name for you."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something," she choked out whipping her tears off his face. "Are you doing better? Any more rants, complaints, worries you need to lay on me."

"No. I'm much better. Thank you."

"Any time, honey."

"There is one thing you can do for me?" Olivia looked at Lulu with peaked interest. "Feed me….and your grandson."

"Ow," she heard someone yell before she opened the elevator. "What the hell!" She caught him just in time to watch him kick the box of her belongings that attacked his foot.

"Hey!" Lulu demanded.

"Sorry, baby. Though, with as much as my foot hurts I'm sure it can take it." Dante worked himself through the maze of boxes over to her for a quick welcoming kiss. Then he turned on his destine root towards the kitchen. She slowly tried to follow behind him at half the speed. Maneuvering the boxes was harder to move around when parts of her anatomy reached places before she did. "So, what's with the boxes?"

"You're not ditching me with midnight feedings in 4 months. That, and Maxie booted me out," she told him without the anxiety and anger she expressed for Olivia.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. How was your day?"

"It was quiet, boring, which is a good thing. I thought I'd come home early and take you out to dinner, but you weren't here." His head was stuffed into the fridge looking for something to eat. The long string of casseroles his mother had made them were starting to run out.

"I went to the Metro Court to see your Mom, and then she made me dinner." She reached into her shopping back and pulled out a few Tupperware containers. "I brought you the leftovers." She walked into the kitchen and stood closer to him. Originally intending to hand over the food, but then she caught his smell. He smelled like a long day of work, a little sweaty, and remotely of the aftershave he used from this morning. To the average person it would have been time to consider a shower before bed, but it reached out an intoxicated her. Reminded her of how she had gotten pregnant in the first place. She put the leftovers on the counter and immediately jumped with a passionate kiss.

At first he gave a curious moan, and then his arms immediately wrapped around her waist as much as they could manage. "What's going on?"

"I want you," she said with hesitation. Dante immediately responded by picking her up and carrying her past the maze of boxes and to their bed. He wasn't about to waste the opportunity. Usually when they got this point during the pregnancy she would get more nauseous, but the morning sickness had gone. After that she was usually too tired and slept from the moment she got home until she was forced to leave again. Now, she was fully aware, awake, and couldn't think of anything other than being consumed by that smell. Her hormones were blaring. "How do we do this? I'm too fat."

"You're not fat. The baby is just…" He had slowly disposed of all their clothes but her belly was like a beach ball between the two. He lifted himself up trying to work is way unsuccessfully around it. "Lay down on her side," he finally said as he got behind

"That will work," she moaned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"You should really breathe." He couldn't be more cautious than he already was. "Isn't that they have classes, and that's what they always do in movies and on TV. It's what my ma keeps saying. You're supposed to breathe through the contractions."

"I don't want to breathe!" she yelled. Her hospital bed was too small for her completely expanded body, his palm was even sweatier than hers, and there wasn't enough air in the room for the two of them. The next contraction came in and her face closed tight in agony and her breath held in her cheeks.

"I wish I could go through this for you," he said helplessly.

"Then why don't you!"

"Hello, Ms. Spencer. I'm Dr. Avia, the anesthesiologist on call. I see you requested Epidural. I'm just going examine you real fast to make sure everything is in order," the Samoan man doctor told him in a matter of fact tone.

"You're a very handsome man."

"I'm right here, Lulu."

"I might leave you for him," she quipped. The first joke he had heard in hours all because of a man with some drugs.

"No, she won't. They never do," the doctor joined in. "I'm sorry Ms. Spencer, but it looks like it might be too late into your labor to give you any pain relief. If we were, the drugs could have an adverse affect on the baby." Lulu could feel the something hot and wet stabbing at the corners of her eyes. "I'm getting less cute now, aren't I?" Dr. Avia kindly smiled. Lulu just nodded and sunk down on the bed as she watched the doctor go.

"I'm sorry, baby. I still love you though, even if you wanted to leave me for the doctor."

"Eh. He's useless. At least you'll be raising the kid with me." The next wave hit her. "Where is my damn doctor?" They had been at the hospital for a couple of hours, but saw nothing but a regular rotation of nurses. With the exception of her enema, which was an experience in and of itself, the only other doctor to give them the time of day was Dr. Avia. He wasn't even there for the baby.

"I'm here, I'm here. I'm so sorry," Dr. Lee burst into the room after hardly knocking. "You're a month early."

"Tough," she grunted between her teeth as she surfed through the next contraction.

Rather than talking Dr. Lee lifted the sheet covering Lulu's waist. "It's just about time to start. Are you ready?"

"I have to pee," Lulu said meekly. Her eyes were wide.

"That's alright. It's too late for you to walk to the restroom, so we'll get you a bedpan and you can go ahead…"

"What if I pee while having the baby?"

"That's pretty uncommon, but if it does happen then just do it."

"Would it hurt the baby?"

"It shouldn't."

"What if I have to…poop…while I'm having the baby?"

"They gave you an enema to insure that doesn't happen, because it could have undesired effects on the baby. However, it has happened before, and just incase the nurses will be here to clean you up right away."

"So…we'd just keep going and I'd crap myself?" She nodded and took a deep inhale right as the newest contraction started. "Dante…" she panted.

"Just stop holding your breath. They tell you to breathe for reason. It should help."

"Dante, I want you to go." In any other point in time she would feel guilty, but his hand burned while he insisted on rubbing her arms. He stole her air as he covered and panicked. "I want Carly," she cried out as real tears formed in her eyes. This had to be her most intense contraction yet. "I want Carly." It came out in a way that most kindergarteners cry out for their mommies. "Please go get Carly."

He watched her for a moment unable to move. "Dante, I think you should do as Lulu asked," the doctor interrupted his mental silence.

He didn't say anything, but slowly left the room making sure to just gently close the door behind him. Truly, he wanted to punch the wall in and break the door off it's hinges, but that wouldn't help Lulu anymore than him actually being there. He drifted off into the waiting room and saw the serious of anxious faces. "Lulu, um, wants Carly in there with her. She, ah, kicked me out."

The older woman hardly waited for him to finish before she shot off down the hallway in search of the room. She could hear Lulu scream before she opened the door. "Hey…" she went in all smiles and a near whisper.

"They want me to crap myself."

"Yeah, there's nothing that dignified about child birth. But, you know, they don't actually want you to crap yourself. In fact, it probably won't even happen. By the time you might actually feel like you have to use the restroom the baby will be well on his way out. Then, you'll be holding your baby boy."

"I'd really like to get to that part," she said right before the latest contraction took form.

"You're holding your breath?" she observed.

"Not you too!"

"Have you thought about what you were going to name the baby?" she asked strategically.

"No." It was a lie. She had been reeling with ideas of what to name her son since she realized she was having one, but the more words she spoke the more the less air she could hold.

"What about something Italian to go with the last name? Like Angelo, isn't that Dante's middle name?"

"And his grandfather's."

"Or Luka? Like, Luke. Or Marco…I'm running out of ideas."

"I could name him Ambrose. Give him an Irish name, because this kid is Irish too."

"Ambrose Falconeri? That would be…you can't do that to your kid. Life is hard enough. And it's not like being a Irish to a Spencer is a big deal."

"Have you seen us drink?"

"There are certain clichés and stereotypes Spencers live up to…" Carly agreed.

"Drinking… Fight… " She took a deep breath between each word as the contraction continued.

"But still it doesn't mean as much to us as it being Italian does to Olivia and Dante. Since when do you have a problem with your baby being Italian anyway?"

"I don't. It's just the baby's last name won't be Spencer. I asked Dante what he thought about hyphenating the baby's last name so it's Spencer-Falconeri and he just looked at me like I punched him in the stomach."

"No one is ever going to doubt that this baby will be a Spencer. This baby has a whole lot of strong families in him. Falconeri, Corinthos, but nothing will ever be stronger than a Spencer," Carly pushed the hair off of Lulu's sweaty forehead and saw the girl smile for the first time.

"Honey, everything this going to be okay. With what she's going through right now… I've been there, and if your grandmother hadn't been there I wouldn't have know what to do with myself," his mother rubbed his back lightly before returning to her coffee.

"I'm the father, Ma. Her boyfriend and the father of her child…shouldn't she want me there? Shouldn't I get to see my kid come into this world?"

"Yeah, there's a good argument for that, but it's not your body being ripped to pieces. It's not about you. It's about Lulu working hard to have this baby, and if she needs Carly to help get her through that then you need to set back and wait."

"It seems like that's all I can do," he scoffed. "And Carly? Why does she want Carly? Things have been so stop and start for them after all that drama, but she wants Carly to be there for her."

"It's not like Lulu's mother's here to support her, Dante," His baby's material grandfather spoke up from behind him. "Carly makes a lot of mistakes, but she has a good history of being there for Lulu when she needs her." Luke sounded uninterested. He was there to make sure his daughter was okay, see the face of his grandkid, and bolt. All the domesticity of everything around him was making him itch.

"Carly?" Dante stood up from where he sat as he saw the woman arrive back in the waiting room with a ridiculous smile on his face.

"Lulu had a boy. He's healthy and screaming his head off," she informed everyone before turning to Dante and continuing, "She's asking for you. She feels really bad about kicking you out."

He took off in a sprint until he burst through the door. His eyes immediately held the first sight of his son snuggled into his mother's arms. "I'm so sorry," Lulu started to gravel, but he dismissed her with a giant grin on his face. "Oh, um, this is your son." The baby didn't notice him. His big blue eyes were focused on his beautiful yet tragic looking mother. "Did you know all babies were born with blue eyes? That's what the nurse said. She thought it was funny that I expected him to have brown. Apparently they'll change soon…or soon-ish…or in a while…" she rambled.

"Lulu." His voice was soft but stern. "Can I hold him?" She laid the baby gently into his arms careful of his head.

"So, I thought since I was selfish today that many you can gave him, but you have to pick something good. The mother's the one that signs the birth certificate." She smiled brightly at him. She was the complete antithesis of the woman he had scene just an hour before.

"I don't know. I just want his last name to be Falconeri….and maybe his middle name can be Spencer?" He surprised her. "What first names do you like?"

"I like Xavier, or Landon. Oh, Liam. If we name him Liam then we actually have to name him William, because Liam is just a nick name."

"You're weird you know that." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "William Falconeri?" His face soured. "I don't think I like that. Xavier Falconeri?"

"I like Xavier Falconeri."

"Alright then. Why don't I take Xav out to meet his family? His Me-Ma was practically jumping out of her seat all evening." The baby blinked up at his father. Dante gave a fully passionate yet simple kiss. "Thank you."

**Author's Note**  
Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I hope you liked the introduction to Baby Xav. We'll be seeing a tiny bit more of him, but there are only 4 more chapters left in the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Dante could hear the screaming when he entered the building and it jolted him into a sprint. He didn't bother waiting for the elevator and instead jumped the steps two at a time until he was unlocking the door to his loft. As he entered he saw his son read with rage and he blared. He picked him up for the crib. "Hey, Xav," he cooed at the baby who immediately calmed down in his father's arms. "Where's your mommy?" The most the baby could respond was to blink at him with whimpers. "Lulu…" He called out and noticed a light coming from the bathroom.

She could hardly see the porcelain bowl she had been aiming through the water in her eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but her hand and cheeks were soaked. She felt her throat contract, acid stained her throat, and it was happening convulsively all over again. The mixture coughs and gags drowned out the sound of her son's wailing. Her head was spinning.

He held the baby close to his chest, supporting his head, as she saw his girlfriend's frail body give into toilet. He felt terrified and helpless as he watched her break out into sobs. "I'm a terrible mother," she wallowed between deep exhausted breaths.

He left the room for a moment to place Xavier back in his crib with a pacifier. The baby reached his arms towards his father while he was slowly soothed himself. Dante grabbed a fresh towel on his way back to Lulu and soaked in warm water. "You are not a terrible mother," he said calmly has he sat on the floor next to her and wiped her face with the wash cloth. "Why do you think Xavier was so mad? He loves you so much he doesn't want to be away from you, because you are an awesome mom."

"That's crap."

"No it's not! If you could help it you'd be out there with him every second. You're just sick." She looked beautiful to him even worn out next to a vomit filled toilet. He gave it a flush and washed his hands. Then he pulled her to her feet and helped her to a fresh tooth brush.

"I feel like I might throw up again," she told him mid-brush.

"What's going on here? Do you think you have the flu?"

"No. I already called every nurse or doctor I know. They told me I had no reason to believe I had the flu and that since it's not the flu it's very unlikely I'd give it to my two month old baby."

"Well… that's good. It can't be food poisoning. I eat everything you do and twice as much. Do you think you're having an allergic reaction?"

"I don't think I'm allergic to anything."

"Then what do you think it could be?"

"Hey! It's my grandson!" Luke referred to the baby happily snuggled into his mother chest. "Hi Xavier. I'm your Pop-pop," he goofed for the uninterested baby. "I don't think he likes me."

Lulu giggled. "He's just missed me today. I spent most of the day sick in the restroom between bottles."

"You're sick, Cupcake?"

"Not sick. Just pregnant."

"What?" Her father was astonished. "Didn't you just get done being pregnant? You're not even supposed to do… the things that… could… make you… pregnant… for like months or something right?" He tried to stop his hands from gesturing as he uncomfortably questioned his daughter. "You!" He pointed at the father of his grandson who was busy lugging in a diaper bag and car seat. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing I didn't want or explicitly ask for," she said under her breath, but not low enough that she wasn't heard. Luke cringed.

"So I guess you told him our happy news?" Dante asked with slight irony.

"You are not allowed to touch my daughter anymore!"

"Well that's not going to work. In a couple of months that's all I'm going to want him to be doing."

"Ugh! That is way too much information Lesley Lu!"

**Sneak Peak: **The second/first doctor's appointment.

**Author's Note: **Since getting back all my files I've been focused on other stories. I'm sorry it's taken me forever to get to this one. I know it might seem shocking that Lulu is pregnant a second time. It's been a part of my master plan all along. I hope you liked it and were maybe surprised. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Dante uselessly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's body and held her tight against her body. Her head was buried in his chest. Her fingers wrapped themselves in his shirt on both sides of his chest, and another sob convulsed her body. "I want to go home," she told him between hiccups. "I shouldn't be here."

"I know, baby, but we need to have this appointment. We have a new baby we need to think about. We need to make sure it's healthy and…"

"But I already have a baby!" she interrupted him with a whine. "I want to go home to the baby I have now."

"I know…" He had never once seen her so intensely upset; that included the time he came home to her vomiting and swearing up and down that she was a bad mother. There was nothing more he wanted than to take the fear and anxiety away from her, but he was at a loss for words. Real words that would soothe her worries.

"He needs me," her voice burst through his thoughts. "He's probably wondering where I am. What if he's hurt? What if something happens to him?"

"He's perfectly fine. He's with his Uncles… one of which has two perfectly healthy children, and those same children with parents that go to work every day. We're only going to be a few hours, Lulu. Everything will be just fine." He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. He listened for her breathing to return to normal.

"Okay." She looked up at him through eyes that leaked out tear after tear. She took deep breaths two inhales at a time. "We'll go to the appointment and check on the new baby, but then I want to go home. I don't want to be gone…"

"Lulu, we have another appointment. We need to find somewhere new to live before the next ten kids come out. We're already stepping all over each other at the loft. We can't fit another crib in there." Her face was planted back into his chest as she started shaking her head again.

"Fine. You go. You pick the house. I'll go home to Xavier," she said into his shirt.

"Baby… that's a terrible idea. You really trust me to pick a place for us to live for the next 5 to forever years? I need you there."

"He needs me!"

"He does need you. He needs you to come with me to find us a house for him to grow up in with his little brother or sister, and however many other little brothers and sisters he has in the future." He felt her nod into this chest. "Now look at me." She did and her arms dropped themselves to wrap around his waist. He tucked her hair behind her ear and whipped her cheeks with his thumb. He smiled at her beautiful face, and told her, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Then trust me?" She nodded. "I know you've never had to leave him with anybody, and I understand that you're hormonal, but we should really go inside and check on our baby." She nodded again. He pulled her close to him as his arms hung tight across her shoulder, and they walked into the building that they had been standing next to for the better part of an hour.

The second the appointment gave enough distraction with the first picture of their second child together and the sound of a strong heart beat. Lulu cried a fresh set of happy tears and talked Dante into buying her some chocolate from the gift store on the way out of the building. They raced to their next date. She magically cut down on the expected time but refusing to waste time looking at houses she had an instinctual objection to. Dante chased behind her until finally he had exhausted himself and brought her home.

Dante was worried that if he didn't unlock the door fast enough that she'd pull it off the hinges with little effort. They were expecting screams and wails all the way from the parking garage and the closer they got to their home the more worried they got. It took Dante a minute and a minute too long to get his keys and unlock the door. They stepped into find one of her brothers sprawled across the couth and the other slumped in the hair. Lulu immediately made a b-line for the crib. Xavier was amusing himself with his feet as she tried to pull them toward them towards his mouth. "Hey, mister," she cooed at the baby. "Mommy pissed you." She wept with relief.

"Oh my god, is she crying again?" her brother demanded in a horse Australian accent. "Weren't you crying when you left?"

"The entire time," Dante answered for her so she could focus on rocking their baby in her arms. She slow danced as the baby wedged himself in her neck. "When we left, on the way there, when we got there, during the appointment, on the way to meet the real estate agent, looking at houses…"

"You made me this way," she reminded him.

"Did you guys find a place?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. Lulu looked at the house and knew it was ours." His eyes never left his son snuggled in his mother's arms. He wanted to burn the image of his impregnated girlfriend cradling their first born on his brain. There had never been anything as beautiful before. "Huh?" he responded to the noise that broke his concentration.

"I asked when you're moving."

"Originally in a month, but Lulu cried so we can start moving next week."

**Sneak Peak: **Lulu's morning sickness is gone.

**Author's Note: **Only two chapters left! I hope you liked it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Dante remembered this part and looked at it fondly. His hand gently lifted up her shirt and his fingers stroked the round protruding belly. He remarked on it in his mind that this time was different. It hadn't quite taken so long for the morning sickness to completely evaporate, but this pregnancy had been more intense in every way. Her stomach was more round more quickly, her emotions bounced between two brink walls at the speed of light, and this time all she wanted to do was be wrapped around his naked body. That just so happened to be his favorite part of life itself.

"I think you're one of those weird perverted guys that has a fetish for pregnancy," Lulu smiled and interrupted his thoughts as he kissed the sweat away from her stomach. Her fingers played in his hair and she smiled down at him.

"Have you no idea how incredibly beautiful you look…" His words came between pecks as he weighed the option of what direction he should head in. "Plus… in just a couple of months we won't be able to enjoy yourselves anymore… We're hardly finding time to enjoy ourselves now." This was the first time in two days they could find time to just be naked around each other let alone act on their impulses.

"That's because we have a 6 month old son who would actually like to see his parents every once and while."

"Remember when we could just shut the world out?" He tapped on her stomach in the sweet spot and his finger tips were suddenly met with sharp blows.

"I know you think it's funny, but that's not your insides being kicked!" She told him impatiently.

"Do you remember? I feel like it's been forever since we were able to turn our phones off and spend all night and half a day in bed just repeatedly…"

"Baby's aren't phones, Dante. We can't turn him off."

"But we could get a sitter…"

"No! Absolutely not!" Her anger grew and the erotic nature of the conversation as over. She bounced her way off the bed; and pulled a fresh new shirt out of the drawer because the one on the floor was too hard to reach. To her all the sexy had been sucked out of the room, but for Dante it was growing by the second.

"I know you don't like it…"

"No! No!"

"Lulu… we need time to ourselves, because when that baby comes…" he said pointing to her enlarged stomach. "…we're not going to have any free time. We'll have an 11 month old baby and a newborn. We should take advantage of any free time we possibly can."

"No! We don't need to!"

"We don't?" He seemed shocked. "Baby, you have tried to jump my bones at least three dozen times and we've only managed to get away with it once. I think we need to."

"You just got laid." Her voice had turned from frantic denial to a calm soothing sound reserved for their dirty foreplay. He was a big fan of her dirty foreplay.

"Yes…"

"So, you don't think in the span of this conversation we could have just had sex again? Rather than talk about it?" He was stomped, stunned to silence. She managed to crawl back on to the bed and slowly pulled on the ends of the t-shirt. Dante quickly reached out and helped the shirt over her head to reveal her naked body for a second time that evening. "Merry Christmas," she quipped. He pulled her down on the bed so that they were both lying on their sides and kissed her silent. His hand ran over ever possible inch of skin he could reach.

A crackle sharply followed by a blare of screams echoed throughout the room. "See… This is why I think it might be in our best interest to get a babysitter…for a couple of hours tops," he yelled above the sounds of his son as he watched Lulu pull on what clothes were in her reach.

"Sure, blame it on the baby and not the guy who talked too much." She disappeared out of the room and within minutes he could hear her voice over the baby monitor.

**Sneak Peak: **THE FINAL CHAPTER!

**Author's Note: **I hoped you enjoyed my penultimate chapter to a story I did not think would ever end. Stay tuned for the last chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Please," Lulu begged. "Just take me to the PCPD. It's only a couple of blocks away." Her arms were wrapped around themselves, hugged tight to her body, and resting lightly on are overly grown belly. "Please. Dante and Xavier are there. We'll wait out the storm and be perfectly safe…" her voice trailed off when a sudden clap of thunder startled.

"If we show up there, Dante's just going to kill me letting you go out in this storm in the first place," Ethan said in his usual calm and thick accent. "Look… I know it's scary, but we have cards. And we have booze…" His back was to her. When he turned around to gesture to the bar with a smile he was met with enraged eyes. "…that you can't drink."

"Over a year, Ethan! I have been nothing but sober for 20 damn months!" she yelled. It had obviously been a sore spot, and one that had been pushed and abused every time she entered her family humble gambling and booze emporium.

"While I feel incredibly sorry for your sobriety… I can't justify taking you out in that storm!" Another crackle of thunder caused her to jump. "See… It's not safe."

"What's not safe is being on a freaking boat in the middle of a storm!" She yelled louder.

He thought it over for a moment. "You may be right, but we can't leave. We'll just have to ride out the storm. At least… for now anyway… we're dry with some cover." He noticed his sister had stopped listening to him, but rather taking an uncharacteristic inventory of what little she could see of her feet under her belly. "What's wrong?"

"My water broke."

Dante was pacing in every direction his feet would take him as he bounced his baby in his arms. The tiny boy gave whimper after whimper as he clawed his father's shirt. "I know, buddy. I wish Mommy was here too."

"You're going to carve yourself a hole in the floor, Falconeri," his old friend called to him from his desk. Ronnie had found the sight before him amusing. The strangeness of seeing his childhood best friend as a father hadn't warned off. While it was funny it was also a reminder of the emptiness of his life that he had left behind in old neighborhood, because the truth was his wife had kicked him out. Visitation was every other weekend. "Can't you sit down or something? Need a drink?"

"I can't drink. Lulu can't drink so I can't drink and the one time she found out I drank she nearly turned my balls into the Christmas ointments." He chuckled at the memory. "She really enjoys her liquor."

"I really enjoy seeing you whipped," Ronnie only mocked him.

"She's definitely worth it." His memories distracted him until his son squirmed in his arm and started screen. The thunder was loud enough to make it feel as if the entire building had begun to shake. "I know, Xav."

"Where is Lulu anyway?"

Dante scoffed before answering. "Lulu chose today of all days to be the one to…" He took inventory of his audience before continuing. "…to run a favor for her father, and she had to go to the Haunted Star." He shook his head at the sheer ridiculousness. "Yep, the mother of my children is on a boat…"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Just think about the baby or something."

"The one that's with her on her family's freaking boat?"

"Yeah."

She screamed and trashed as her brother watched in horror. "Help me!" She screamed between contractions.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in labor earlier?" He yelled back at her in panic. "What do I do?"

"Check on the baby." She motioned between her legs. She was suddenly very thankful that the truck load of maternity pants she owned had stopped fitting. She had been forced to wear dresses for quite some time.

Ethan's face grimaced. "Maybe I can go get some help… or something. Anything else!"

"You're suck a dork! I'm having a baby!" She barked. "I'm not asking you to enjoy the view, because trust me you won't. But if you don't help me bring my child into this world I'm going to ruin you." Her voice carried above the sounds of rain, wind, and thunder, more and more with every word. "I will kill you!"

Four hours later the storm had turned into steady rain fall, and the Commissioner had given the all clear to vacate the building. Dante strapped Xavier into his car seat and bolted through all the lights to the Haunted Star. He rushed in to find his girlfriend and her brother with their backs up against the bar admiring a squealing new born. "Hey…" She whispered softly. Head to toe of her body was soaked from sweat and there were questionable stains on the floor and what looked like majority of Ethan's close.

Dante would have dropped to his knees at the sight had it not been for the other child he was carrying. "Is that…?" He waited for reassurances. "So, I guess I missed it again?" Xavier's arms reached out for his mother and she took him on her other side. His tiny fingers went to the poke the baby.

"Hey, Mister, this is your brother," she told her son and he looked up at her with a wondrous smile as if he couldn't believe it. "As if there weren't enough Spencer men in the world..."

"It's a boy…!" Dante's voice reached a new pitch. "We had another boy!" He practically yanked his new son into his arms, and made little effort to stop any tears. "Two sons… I… wow…"

"So what's the little lasses name spuds name?" Her brother asked proud of himself.

"Daniel…" Dante started.

"Ethan Daniel Falconeri," Lulu was quick to interrupt causing a rather distressed and confused look from her other half. "My brother very selflessly helped me bring him into the world. That shouldn't be forgotten." A wicked smile crossed her face. "Plus he came out and immediately pooped on his favorite uncle. So… Ethan Daniel. E.D."

"What would you have named him if he were a girl?" Ethan spoke to directly to his sister while Ethan stared at his second born letting it all soak in.

"Emily," she said softly, and yelled towards Dante, "I want one of those you know."

"Hello, E.D." Dante said to his newest son.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:** I can't believe it's actually over. Thank you for reading and I hope it was worthwhile. I believe this was actually my first Dante and Lulu story as well as General Hospital… and now they keep sprouting up like a bad case of ants at a picnic. This story actually started in the chat room and that's when I was talked into finally trying to write. So thanks to the people who frequent there. Blame them.

I called this story Schadenfreude because it means taking pleasure in someone else's pain. My slightly cynical view of pregnancy, and I thought it would be something that I could relate to Lulu.

I still have a handful of other stories on the board and I hope you read them too. Please don't forget to review. It helps with that whole self-confidence thing when it comes to writing.


End file.
